Kiera and the Hunters of Artemis:Typhon rises again
by veryverynooob
Summary: Kiera is offered to join the Hunters of Artemis. She accepted the offer almost immediately. But as they search for dangerous monsters to kill, they bumped into the Typhon. But as the gods try to destroy the storm giant, the Hunters reveal a much more sinister plan...
1. Prologue

_10,000 years after Artemis was born..._

_**Prologue**_

"The gods... they are a sweat. But I can't just wipe them away like real sweat. I just need something stronger like a fan to blow them away." Deska said.

"I know. We must merge with Triumvirate Holdings. They are also the gods' big time haters. As they got vast resources, we could instruct them to build 2 giant bombs. The first one, we use it to blow up Mt. Etna. When the Typhon gets the gods distracted, we go to England and blow up Olympus with the second bomb." Nargistar suggested.

Deska scratched his beard. He immediately stood up from his throne.

"Excellent, Nargistar. Command the armies to prepare a moving throne; we've got some business to do." Deska announced

"As you wish, my lord." Nargistar said and bowed.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Note: I own nothing **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I Join the hunt**_

I looked my book uneasily. The author of the Percy Jackson series has a good sense of humour. The fictionous character asked me to shut the book if I recognised myself in the first few pages. I am going to a school for troubled students. I sometimed feel an urge to grab a sword.(though I'm a girl and a sword is for boys)_Calm down, Kiera_, I comforted myslf, _Its some stupid fictionous book._

Somtimes, I always thought that something supernatural will happen, like, _Oh, look! MegaMan is coming to save us! Hurray! _Yeah, all these thoughts are only limited to my imagination. Sometimes, I wish the Greek Gods are real. Like, really, having your mind filled with demigod quests can calm myself down from the lost of my father. He was gone since I was one.

Oh, yeah, forgot the introduction. I'm Kiera Ridden, 14 this year. I am mostly a bookworm, though I read not cause of my willingness to, but because it is addictive. Every day, I wished that something extraodinary will happen, like my father visiting me me after so many years, or I received ten billion dollars worth of cash. I always wished, and I even put _I want father to come back some day _Yeah, I know, it never came true. Right now, my favourite hobby is archery. It always calmed me down.

…

I was practising archery one day when I felt something weird stirring in me. I drew back the bow and aimed at somewhere else. I looked around me. There was nothing exept... for a extremely large dog coming at my direction. My mind went blank and I instantly blacked out.

"Is she okay?" a girl asked.

"Should we ask her to join us?" asked another.

My eyes fluttered open. I saw alot of girls around my age, wearing grey and silver camo outfits, with bows strung on their backs. Suddenly all of the ladies made way for what I thought was their leader. She was also around my age, about a year younger than me.

"Are you okay, dear?"she asked.

I merely nodded though I knew that I looked paler than I thought I would be.

"Welcome, to Camp Half Blood."she said.

My eyes widened as I looked around. Boys and girls from all ages fought against each other. Then, I saw a centaur walk towards me.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Chiron," I continued for him,"I've read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books.

"Ahh, that diary of our famous hero I've taught. Now, I need to show you around."Chiron said

I saw many places that I thought was only limited to my imagination. Cabins, rivers and even a pool with a children of Aphrodite playing in it. I thought it was heaven. I even got to watch the orientation film. Questions burned into my head.

"Is this a dream?" I asked.

"No, It is not. I swear with my immortal life that it is not. By the way, its time for you to start your training. Meet you at the doorstep of the Big House." Chiron said.

When I walked into the armoury, my jaw literally fell. Tonnes of weapons and armour. I even believed that it could fit the whole population of London. After getting myself into gear any getting myself a nice sword, I went to the Big House. There he was, holding a talk for the demigods and what Chiron calls the 'Hunters'. I walked up to join him.

"Here is our newest demigod. Introduce yourself please?" Chiron asked.

"Hi, I'm Kiera, aged fourteen, hobby is archery." I announced.

Demigods gossiped and I caught the word 'Apollo'.

"Like I was saying just know, every time the Hunters visited, we must host a friendly Capture the Flag match. Everybody, get ready!" said the activities and camp director.

When everybody got to their positions, Chiron blew whistle and everybody charged. But the Hunters were overpowered as they had their extreme hunting skills. They took down many demigods at once. The Hunters were having an upper-hand. I had to do something if I wanted my team to win. I found a lonely Hunter. I instantly knocked her out with a punch and grabbed her bow. Thanks to my years worth of archery training, I managed to shoot down many Hunters at once. I charged forward.

When the flag was in sight, I thought I won. But suddenly, I saw another group of the Hunters had their bow aimed at my neck. I froze instantly. Luckily, two children of Ares came to my rescue. They dodged all of the arrows and took down the Hunters. But they fell almost instantly as the leader of the Hunters, the one I saw at the Infirmary took them down with a knife. Now I'm facing the biggest problem of the match: The Hunters' leader. Chiron said that she was a goddess and was almost impossible to defeat. I surrendered when something weird happened...

Everybody stopped in their tracks and looked at me. I checked my body for something but I was all normal. I wonder why are they staring at me. But when I looked behind me, I saw sort of a golden bow in the air. It disappeared in a moment.

"Hail, Kiera Ridden, daughter of Apollo!" Chiron shouted.

Was my father really the archery god? I never saw my father since young so this may explain everything! After all, I think he is busy answering other people's prayers while I sit down and do archery. But I feel extremely angry with my dad. After all these years, he ignored me, and until I am a teen than he claims me? This is real angering.

But this time, the golden bow gives me a motivational boost to win the game. I slowly approached the flag and lifted it up in the air, and nobody shot me. All the other demigods lifted me into the air and paraded me around. The goddess gave me a rare smile as I was in the air. Chiron even told me that it was the first time demigods won after centuries and centuries, always losing to the hunters when they visited.

…

After a nice warm shower, a Hunter approached me and told me that their leader, whose name is Artemis wanted to see me. I wondered why she wanted to see me but I take that as an honour.

"Uhh, hello, Lady Artemis." I greeted, entering cabin eight, Artemis cabin.

"Ahh, Kiera, you have arrived. Here take a seat." Artemis said.

I made myself confortable.

"Kiera, you see my hunters? They look young though they can be older than you thought. Like my Lieutenant Thalia, her six thousand year birthday is approaching. They vowed to be immortal. But they also vow not to have any affairs or marriage. They must turn away the company of men" Artemis explained.

Why does the goddess want to tell me this information? It has nothing to do with me.

"So I was wondering... Kiera Ridden, do you want to join the hunt? Just recite a short pledge and you will be done." Artemis asked.

"Umm... just give me the pledge written down and I will think about it." I said.

I can't believe I am chosen to join the hunt! But still, I need to think about it carefully before reciting the pledge.

When I received the pledge in written in words, I read it under my breath.

**_I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis._**

**_I turn my back on the company of men,_**

**_accept eternal maidenhood,_**

**_and join the hunt._**

I really want to join them but I need to ask my cabinmates for advice first. During dinnertime, when thought I am supposed to have broccoli, I realised I saw the food I haven't eaten in years. A nice chicken wing should do the trick along with mashed potato and Fanta Gold Grape. I saw the other people from the other tables are having fun except for the Hades table; children of Hades are mostly gloomy. After dinner, I asked my half-brothers and half-sisters for advice.

"Wow, being invited to the hunt is an large honour." said one.

"But you... you need to train at the camp. You are a newbie. You need to train with Chiron." spluttered another.

But majority of my siblings wanted me to join my aunt's hunt. I told them I was going to recite the pledge tomorrow.

But what I didn't know is that dreams for my kind suck. Especially if you are a newbie. I saw myself standing on a stone platform, unable to move. I saw a man walk towards another guy sitting on a throne.

"Deska, lord of Marido Empire, what brings you here?" The guy on the throne asked.

"Jona, I hear that you are the gods' big time haters. Isn't that true?" Deska asked back.

"Ahh, yes. But we cannot anything about it. They are simply too powerful." Jona answered.

" As I heard you have extreme amounts of resources, we must build two giant explosives. Plant one at Mt. Etna. Once the Typhon is released from his prison, the gods will be distracted. We must also get the old sea godson our team. After that we can kidnap Poseidon. That can keep the gods occupied. Once they are distracted, plant the second bomb in their home and blow it up. That will weaken them so much that we can smash them and end their reign once and for all!" Deska explained.

"Very well. Tit, order the workers on two giant bombs and the merpeople to get the old sea gods on our side. The gods are going down!" Jona ordered.

I woke up instantly in cold sweat._ Kiera, _I told myself_ Its just some stupid dream. _But since its already five in the morning, I decided to stay up and explore the camp. I walked around the cabins, looking at the demigods snoring or drooling in their sleep.(That's disgusting!)But when I arrived at cabin eight, I saw Artemis awake, making a bow.

"Lady Artemis why are you awake?" I asked.

"Immortals can stay awake for as long as they want and sleep for as long as they want. By the way why are _you _awake at this timing?" Artemis replied.

"I woke up from some horrible dream. The people in my dream wants to destroy Olympus." I said, " But it is just a dream isn't it."

"No demigod dream is 'just a dream'. It may be little prophecies of the future. Come, we need to visit the oracle for a prophecy." Artemis said.

When we arrived at the Oracle Cave, we saw the oracle sleeping.

"Kate wake up!" Artemis shouted.

"Huh?" the oracle said as she rubbed her eyes.

"This young maiden here needs a prophecy from you." Artemis said.

Suddenly, Kate stood up, her eyes greenish. She said,"

_**The Storm Giant will rise again,**_

_**The Olympians shall fight in pain.**_

_**Two**** gods from the council will be lost,**_

_**Should the**_ **_truth not be out will the gods be lost._**

Luckily, I recorded the prophecy in a notebook. I showed Artemis the prophecy.

"It makes absolutely no sense to me." I said.

"Yes the prophecies are usually spoken in rhymes. Come, we've got a prophecy to report." Artemis said.

When the first light is on, a giant horn sounded, and the demigods all woke up and got ready.

"Chiron, I need to show you something." I said.

"Okay, what is it?" Chiron asked.

I showed him the paper with the prophecy. He mouth hung.

"This orders for a quest." Chiron said.

"Okay, but I need to meet someone." I said.

* * *

Yes, I've made my mind up. I am going to join the Hunters. When I saw Artemis with her followers doing their own thing, I approached them.

"I've made up my mind." I said.

Artemis looked at me and said, " Kiera Ridden, do you want to join the hunt?"

I knelt down in front of the goddess.

"Yes," I said firmly and I read out the pledge, " I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis..."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Note: I don't own anything**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Typhon rises for the tenth time**_

"I accept" Artemis said.

So this is it. I have successfully turned my life into a maiden's life. I am an official Hunter of Artemis.

"How do you feel?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing except... a little bit stronger." I said.

"Great that's the sign. You're one of us now. While I tell the others about the news, you'd better meet Chiron. You are one of the prophecy. He may even assign you on a quest." Artemis said.

I nodded and left to meet Chiron.

"Hello, so how is the decoding going?" I asked.

"Real bad. Really very bad. The 'Storm Giant' in the prophecy could mean about the Typhon. The Typhon could only be defeated by Poseidon. But there is the lost god. It could mean about Poseidon. Let's hope that I'm wrong. But we need to order a quest. Kiera, since you are the one that gave me the prophecy, you're up." Chiron said.

"But I already recited the Hunters' pledge to Lady Artemis."

"Oh, if that's the case... Artemis has a great way to sense monsters. You can join her and if she senses something, contact the camp and I will get a bunch of demigods to finish it. But for now, let's just hope that the prophecy isn't as bad as I think it would be." Chiron said.

* * *

It was time for the Hunters to leave the camp. I told Artemis about Chiron's plan and she accepted it even though she didn't seem too fond of it. The other hunters gave a silver clothing just for my thin build and a grey camo that fits me perfectly. They even introduced themselves to me.(Even though I think it was a BAD IDEA as there were tons of them.)

The second in-charge of the Hunters was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, the most senior person in the hunt other than Artemis herself. Thalis had choppy black hair and was the only Hunter that didn't wear normal silver clothes. She once told me that she hated the Hunters but was forced to change her mind due to a deadly prophecy.

The third in-charge was Destiny, daughter of Demeter. Yes, she had proven herself useful over the past few centuries as her uses of seeds benefited lots of quests and hunts, according to Thalia. Even though everybody calls her 'their Destiny' as her name is weird although she not the kind of person who would forgive you if you messed up with her. She the oldest looking of all the Hunters as she looks roughly around twenty-two.

After we left the camp, Artemis told me that they are going to hunt down for vampires as vampire bites has increased significantly in two months. I looked afraid as I never had any encounter with a monster except for that large dog.(or Hellhounds, they call)Luckily I wasn't alone. Destiny told me that she felt the same way when she was one her first hunt. We hunted until sky dark but still cannot find any vampire. We are tired and Artemis called it a day.

"We will sleep in shifts, so we can watch any vampire that comes nearby. Emma, take the watch first. Sweet dreams, everyone." Artemis ordered.

But than again, my dreams weren't so sweet. I found myself standing at the same position again, but this time, Jona had two different types of bombs in front of him.

"My lord, sir, we found out that Mt. Etna is too big to blow with one bomb. We've created a series of landmines that when blown, will collapse a part on the mountain, creating an archway large enough for the Typhon to walk through. Than, part one would be put to action." Tit said.

"Very well, prefect." Jona said.

A pidgeon flew in with a letter tied to its legs. Jona instantly untied it and read. Luckily, I stood close enough to the throne to read the letter myself too.

_Dear Lord Jona,_

_Yes, the demigods already knew your plans. They are currently already planning on stopping you. I suggest that you carry out the plan quickly to prevent you from being stopped._

_You faithful servant,_

_Ethris_

But before the dream could continue, I was awoken by someone.

"Kiera, danger! Wake now please!" a Hunter shouted at my face.

My eyes opened slowly. The Hunter fed me something. I instantly drank it, not knowing what it is. Immediately, my senses sharpened. It felt like I've got six hours of quality sleep and a big hot English breakfast. I grabbed my bow and looked around. There was nothing except for panicking Hunters.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Josephine got attacked by a Minotaur. One monster here could mean more. Come, we got to go to a safer place." Thalia said.

When the light of the day struck, I told them about my dream.

"They know that we have a suspicion on them. They will have to act very quickly. Go to my temple and recruit." Artemis said, " Its not that far from our position."

After trekking through the forest for an hour or two, we saw a gigantic temple. On top of the Temple, are a phrase described in Latin and Greek: Ναος της Αρτέμιδος and Dianae templi. The temple was literally Artemis HQ, as I saw many young women wearing silver clothes or a _Chiton, _an ancient Greek women outfit. I saw them practising archery or knitting. The temple was so big that I got lost as soon as I left the group. Luckily, Thalia is always there for me, guiding me to the different places of worship and rooms.

"Thalia, I have to leave. Division two spotted a dangerous monster. Make sure that our newbie doesn't go crazy. Watch out for yourself as well." Artemis said.

"Yes, M' lady." Thalia said.

Once Artemis disappeared from sight, I asked Thalia," What does Lady Artemis mean about 'going crazy'?"

"It means that the Hunter is prone to breaking a vow. Like because, us Hunters are more prone to love than normal demigods and mortals. When we are close to Lady Artemis, her magic makes us immune to love. But when she is not around, most of us may go crazy and want to break the vows. It happened to me before. But as I am more experienced, I'm more immune, although once in a while, I will like to stare at some handsome and adorable guy. Most of the Hunters are not totally immune." Thalia explained.

"Does family love count?" I asked.

"No, but let's not dwell on it too much. Don't even try to think about it." Thalia warned.

* * *

When I was bathing, one of the most embarrassing and angering thing happened. When I was bathing naked, enjoying my privacy, someone broke in.

"Hello?" she asked.

"GET OUT YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM BATHING, STUPID!" I shouted.

"Sorry!" she said, " Just checkin'"

After that most angering bath ever, I checked myself on the mirror. I looked more prettier than before. In fact, I didn't even want to tie may hair and I looked like a daughter of Aphrodite. What is happening? I looked at myself. In fact, I look like what I wish I looked like: thin and athletic. Was this my birthday present? My fifteenth birthday is tomorrow.

_Father, _I prayed _Can I see you? That is my birthday wish. Can you fulfil it for me?_

When I was in the dormitory, looking at the ceiling while the others snored waiting for my wish to come, a handsome man arrived.

"Hello?" he said, but when he saw me, he asked, " Oh, sweetheart, you look so pretty may I organise a date someday?"

"YOU STUPID ARSE APOLLO, CAN'T EVEN RECOGNISE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! ONLY IDIOTS WOULD WANT TO DATE THEIR OWN DAUGHTER!" I screamed. That woke some of the Hunters up.

Then, I gave my father one big hug, and whispered," I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. Could you spend the night with me?"

"Yes, yes of course. This is a fulfilled daydream I had about some pretty Hunter like you." my father said.

I slapped him awake," Father, I am a Hunter, so I cannot flirt with anybody. And if I ever get pregnant by my own father, your twin would be very, very angry."

"Okay, okay, I understand. By the way, why did you summon me anyway?" Apollo asked.

"I never saw your charming face before, so I want to summon you. I heard a very deadly prophecy by your own oracle:

_**The Storm Giant will rise again,**_

_**The Olympians shall fight in pain.**_

_**Two**** gods from the council will be lost,**_

_**Should the**_ **_truth not be out will the gods be lost._**

"I really hope that the person who is lost is not you, father. I've read many books of you being tortured by grandfather." I said, worried.

"Yes," Apollo said," You unreasonable grandfather always blames the most handsomest-"

"Yes, you don't need to brag, I inherited most of the qualities from you, father, so I know how handsome I look like. Ever since I entered Camp Half-Blood, I've been getting prettier." I said, shutting him up.

"It does not only apply to you, Kiri. All the Hunters get prettier by day. I don't know why, but my grumpy twin makes them look so lovable, including you." Apollo said," By the way, you should get some sleep. You will have a long day of archery ahead of you."

Just like that, my father disappeared without saying a goodbye. No wonder grandfather hated him so much. He is so lazy, so murderous(killing people with his plague arrows), and so stupid.(also playful)

Dreams weren't as good. This time, it was much, much more serious. I found myself standing on Mt. Etna, Italy. This time, I was mobile. I saw Jona following his servant as he laid down a mega landmine. The mine was roughly as big as a human.

"When shall the laying out be ready?" Jona shouted," The demigods will be here anytime soon!"

"By first light, my lord. Around six fifty a.m." The servant said.

"Very well. But if the demigods arrive or you do not finish by that timing, I shall cut your throat." Jona threatened.

I woke up at an instant. At first light, the mountain is going to blow. The Storm Giant will be released and the gods may fall. I need to stop this. I woke up the Hunters in the dormitory I'm sharing with. They covered their mouths in shock.

"Yes, the Typhon may rise anytime from now. We need to get to Italy fast." I said.

"But Italy is a few countries away." a Hunter said," How are w-"

"Hermes, the god of travellers." I interrupted.

All the Hunters quickly dressed in silver clothes along with some tattered camos. When we managed to sneak out of the temple, we went to the back, where the shrines to the Olympians are located in. I started a fire and took out a piece of paper. I wrote:

_Dear Hermes,_

_We need your help immediately. Meet us behind the Temple of Diana in the middle of the forest._

_Hunters of Artemis_

After burning the piece of paper, we waited. After doing that for twenty minutes, the god finally came.

"Surprise! Okay, why do you need my help?" Hermes asked

After explaining to the god, he happily accepted my request. We arrived at Mt. Etna, Italy in two minutes. But we were a little _too_ late. As soon as we arrived, I saw a very big explosion...

**Hello readers,**

**Sorry for not posting for quite some time. I will try my best to change that. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**EY**


End file.
